


Big Bad Woofy

by DarthUmbreon (SperoDeoVolente)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Attempt at Humor, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Cute Kids, Do not mock Lux, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/DarthUmbreon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairy Tale AU. Noxus and Demacia are ancient rivals. On the border between the country's an unlikely friendship starts, then blooms into romance. Overcoming bigotry isn't easy! But, things change and get moved into a different era by outside forces who want darker things then the world realizes. Lux/Darius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One!

Lux jumps out of bed. Today is a big day! Her alarm clock still has twenty-three minutes before it goes off. Excitement did a better job at getting her up early. For the first time in her entire life, Lux gets to go to the Crownguards’ hunting lodge. Nestled against the border with Noxus it is a family gem. Every spring her older brothers go there for training. Now that she is a grown up, at the very important age of seven, she can go as well! She’s never left the capital before. Due to perpetual war it isn’t safe for her to wander far from her parent’s gaze. Thankfully her parents don’t go the hunting lodge during the spring and summer. They’ve got important adult stuff to do here. 

One small hand yanks open her vanity drawer. Everything she needs is already packed. Well, everything her family thinks she needs is packed. Kept safe in her vanity is her favorite story book. Only she’s allowed to pack it! A few other odds and ends get put into a small bag as well. This is her personal satchel that she takes with her everywhere. Shortly a maid will come into her room bringing today’s outfit. Lux doesn’t get to decide what she wears each day. Illia, her mother, decides her outfits a week in advance. It is routine for a maid to bring the day’s clothing and help her get dressed. Not her favorite part of the day, but a necessity as long as she’s near her mother. Knock! Knock! Shoulders slumping, Lux turns away from her satchel. One foot nudges it under her bed, out of sight.

Quickly Lux pinches her cheeks a few times. Part of the daily routine is a maid inspects her appearance before giving a report to her mother. Evidence shows that her mother prefers Lux to have rosy cheeks. Swoosh! Her bedroom door opens with a flourish. Instead of her usual maid, Illia walks in the door. Lux’ jaw drops. Never before has her mother helped her dress! Lips pressing into a flat line already, Lux knows that she’s failed her inspection. Quickly she drops into full curtsy. 

“Don’t disgrace the Crownguard name,” Illia tells her voice cold. 

“Of course mother!” Lux quickly reassures her mother. Crownguard reputation is everything to her mother. 

“Excellent. Here is your dress for the day,” Illia hands her a small package wrapped in brown tissue paper. “Be safe my little Luxanna. I will miss dearly. Farewell.” Full skirts swinging outwards, Lux’ mother turns and leaves without looking back.


	2. And the World gets bigger. And greener.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux leaves the capital, and sees what the world outside Demacia is like.

After her mother left, Lux’ day went by fast. Her maid, Landra, helped her dress. Perfectly normal routine, except Lux got a surprise hug from her maid. Dress perfectly in place, one hand reaches under her bed. Fingers brush against the soft leather of her satchel. Before anyone can take it away, Lux slings it over her shoulder. Ready to go she skips down to the main entrance. Cheerfully she waves farewell to all the Crownguard servants. Most of them just nod their heads at her in reply, but a few pause in their jobs to wave back. 

Ready to go in the front yard is a large oak carriage. Behind it are several wagons carrying supplies, but this is her ride! Tall white horses, groomed to a glossy sheen are hitched to the carriage. Painted blue, gold, and white leather bridles grace their heads. Lux knows how soft that white horse hair is; her fingers twitch at the urge to pet them. No, best not to pet them now. If she does, she risks delaying the caravan. Being late is unacceptable! Actually, according to her parents, lots of things are unacceptable. This time Lux wants to get going, so stroking that soft white fur will delay her goal. She’ll simply have to wait until she gets to the Lodge!

“Ready, Lux?” Garen calls out to her, as offers her a hand up into the carriage. 

As the oldest, and most important Crownguard son, Garen already owns his own mount and will not ride with her. Temperamental stallion by the name ‘Justice’, Lux avoids that equine. Justice permits no one but Garen to touch him. Something about war training, if Lux remembers correctly. Pity, that large brown horse looks very soft to the touch. Until Lux proves herself worthy in the military, she won’t be presented with her own horse. 

Pets are strictly forbidden in Demacia. All domesticated animals must serve a defined purpose. Companionship is not a valid purpose in the eyes of the law. An animal can be tamed for the sole purpose of food, war, or goods. Only military service creatures are given names. Most animals Lux has ever seen don’t have names. That is how you can tell the critter is valuable; it has a name like a human being does. Rumors have it that on the edges of the Lodge, there are living feral animals, like a cat! Or dog! 

Other countries use live critters for things like keeping away rodents. Piltover supplies her home with hextech for that purpose. Lux really wants to see a wild, living animal. All the wild animals she’s seen are in picture books, or stuffed for display. Her favorite story book is about wild animals. Technically her story book isn’t a children’s book. It is an Encyclopedia, “Animals in Runeterra, Volume III.” It was a gift from her grandmother! Lux pulls it out of her satchel, once the carriage starts rolling. No one is with her, she has the entire carriage to herself! 

Fingers flip through the worn pages. Lux wants to go over her favorite section, ‘canines’. There are lots of canines in Runeterra. Some of them are even magical! Never before has Lux seen a live dog. Supposedly there are hunting hounds at the Lodge. Not owned by her family of course! No, the locals who tend the place while her family isn’t there own them. Maybe they’ll let her pet one? Are canines as soft as horses? Once she petted a black horse that was softer than her velvet birthday dress. Most Demacians hate the feel of animal fur. Lux doesn’t understand why? Something about Noxus, that place they’re always fighting, makes animals, magic, and many other things bad. If it is related to Noxus, it is evil. Why that is, no one has explained it to her yet. 

The only reason she knows about how wonderfully soft animal fur is because of Quinn. Quinn, and her twin, came through the capital once when Lux was four. They live out near the Lodge! She brought her with stuffed toy covered with real live animal fur. Apparently her uncle made it for her. Out beyond the walls of her home, there are animals everywhere; some not even useful! Or registered with the military. Thump! Thump! Carriage shaking back and forth, Lux jumps up. They’ve crossed the bridge! Never, ever has Lux been beyond the bridge. Yanking the curtain aside, Lux looks out the small window.

Instead of big, clean buildings everywhere there are smaller buildings further apart. Glimpses of large patches of just green are beyond those buildings. Carefully, Lux puts her book back in her satchel. Head resting on her hands, blue eyes watch the world change into places she’s never been before. Once the buildings of the outer city fade away, it turns into large fields of crops. Occasionally tiny houses rest far back in the fields. Small wisps of smoke rise from the chimneys. Gradually the crops shift to pastures filled with sheep, cow, or other things. It would be nice if she could pet one of those fluffy looking sheep. Alas, that is not a valid reason to stop. Once the pastures fade away completely, trees start to become more frequent. The further away she goes from home, the bigger the world gets.


	3. Names are Hard!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux explores the forest around the Lodge, and sees her first animal!

For the first three days upon arriving at the family Lodge it rained. An unusually heavy rain for this time year. All of the locals muttered darkly about Noxian Magics. Lux paid their complaints no mind; rain doesn’t bother her. There are no animals within the walls of the Lodge, she checked. One of the locals, Shyvana said that sometimes at the edge of the forest you can spot wild animals. Deers, rabbits, foxes, and kinds of critters! Cats roamed in barns furthest from the Lodge, but Lux has not been able to spot one while it is raining. A perk to the rain is the unexpected “loss” of her clothing. 

After the first day of exploring, it became clear that dresses are not up to the task! To maximize her chances of seeing a living animal, she needs mobility. The dresses had to go. So, somehow, her luggage containing all her dresses broke open. While over a puddle filled with thick red mud. Not a single dress survived. Lux had to bribe several children her age to help pull off this task. Quinn helped her with that task, and Quinn also had some old clothes that fit her. Although she didn’t have a chance to talk much with Quinn, and her brother, they had a deal. Lux would smuggle them desserts, and they would provide her with resources. The freedom from her puffy, lacy dresses is totally worth not having any dessert while staying at the Lodge!

It was Quinn’s brother that helped smuggle Lux out of the Lodge once the rain cleared up. Garen is supposed to her on task, but for some odd reason, Justice got out of the barn and ran off to hills. Lux gave her brother a bright smile and promise to stay out of the way. Once she established that she doesn’t get in the way, no one seems to mind her exploring. Plus, exploring the woods on the outside of the grounds is amazing! Trees bigger than her family mansion grow tangled together. On her first exploration outside, Lux follows a small path. It twists and turns through the shadowed light. 

Lux pauses in her wanderings, looking for signs of a live creature. Other than bugs! There are insects everywhere in the forest! Something sounding breathing comes to her ears. It is very faint sounding. BLue eyes make note of her location before leaving the trail. Leaves still damp with rain block her way. Undeterred, Lux pushes through the bushes. A small opening in the forest appears. A clearing, if she remembers the name correctly. Near the far edge of it is a very large black canine, laying motionless. Freezing her tracks, Lux looks at her first living animal. It is massive!

Slowly Lux approaches it, not wanting to startle it into running away. Its black fur is matted, muddy, and tangled. From what she can determine, the poor thing is hurt. As she gets closer, it opens its eyes at her. Large green eyes stare at her, unafraid. Fangs gleam in the sunlight, but it doesn’t get up. Lux stops moving when it looks at her, emerald eyes wide. Odd, she thinks. Lux distinctly remembers being told that wild animals are afraid of people. Only domesticated animals aren’t scared humans. Maybe it’s a lost hound? Patiently Lux waits for the large dog to get up and leave. But it doesn’t move at all! Then she spots the wires. Poor thing seems to have gotten stuck in a trap of some sort. Maybe no one came to free the poor doggy because of the rain? Well, she’ll do it!

“Shh, shhh. I won’t hurt you, doggy.” Lux coos at, hoping to keeping from struggling. Both of its ears go flat against its head at her words, but it doesn’t attempt to move. One hand slides her satchel off her shoulder, setting it on the ground. Slowly Lux creeps up to the canine, studying the wires tangled over its leg. They’re thick cables, far too thick for her simple pocket knife to cut. All the cables are bound to the ground with some sort of really heavy metal stake. Lux gives it an experimental tug. Nope, it is very much stuck in the ground. If she can get the stake out of the ground, then the wires should be easier to remove! Meanwhile, the dog is completely still, watching her every moment keenly. An idea comes to mind, as she remembers a lesson Garen taught her about leverage. 

Blond hair swishing to the side, Lux looks to the side sharply. Where did she see spot some rocks? Ignoring the curious stares of the canine Lux starts searching for a suitable rock. It takes a few minutes, but she finds one about the right size. Carefully placing it next to the stake, Lux then searches for a sturdy branch. Thankfully, she finds one the right size not to far from where she entered. WIth a grunt she wedges the branch deep in the mud just beneath where the stake attaches to the the chains. 

Then she settles the rock under the branch. Going back to her satchel, Lux fills it with rocks. She’ll need all the additional weight for this! Satchel heavy on her shoulder, she starts to push down on the branch. It groans, but holds. Bit by bit the stake starts to creep out of the mud. After several minutes of pushing down on the branch, then moving around the placement of her rock, she frees the stake from the ground. The dog just stares at her, mouth open in shock. Shortly she wiggles the chains off the stake. Then, she works at untangling the wires from the canine’s leg. 

“There you go! No more mean wires. You can go home!” Lux informs the dog, which is still staring at her in shock. It doesn’t move from its spot. Maybe it’s too weak to leave? “You hungry doggy? I have a sandwich if you want it.” Lux digs through her satchel for her packed lunch. At the very bottom is a very squished sandwich. She pulls it out and holds it out to the dogs mouth. It looks from her hand, to the sandwich, to her face, then back to the sandwich. It acts like the poor dog is dreaming! 

“Go on! You can eat it. Garen packed it for me. He makes a good sandwich.” Lux explains to the canine. At her brothers name, both of its ears perk up suddenly. The dog looks her over with renewed interest. Do all dogs act this way? She’s never met one a living dog before! Maybe they all act like this? As unusual acting as this dog is, it hasn’t attempted to bite her. Quinn informed her that domesticated animals are friendly towards humans. Since the dog isn’t afraid, and seems to understand her, it must be a lost pet! It leans its head forward and gobbles down her sandwich. 

“What is your name?” Lux wonders out loud. Since this near the Lodge, it must be a pet from a local! 

“Only important animals have names. Garen told me. And, Garen never lies.” Lux explains to the canine. It stares at her in a way that reminds her of someone laughing. One of her hands reach to search for a collar. The dog freezes at her touch. Lux can’t find a collar, but she does spend a moment just petting the very soft fur on its neck.

“You’re soft.” Lux informs the dog, in case it doesn’t truly appreciate just how soft its coat is. The large fluffy black tail starts to wag a bit as she continues her petting. 

“I can call you Fluffy?” Lux wonders out loud, as she continues to pet the dog. The tail stops wagging.

“No? How about...Blackie?” Lux asks, her fingers exploring the thick, lush fur. The tail doesn’t got back to wagging. 

“Um, I don’t know! All animals are named after features that define it! I know that you’re black, and fluffy. Um, and I know that dogs go woof. So, I can call you...Woofy?” Lux inquires, running out of ideas for suitable names. No one warned her naming a pet would be hard! The tail wags a little bit.

“Woofy it is! You better go home Woofy. I’ll come by here tomorrow. Maybe I can see you again?” Lux asks, as the dog starts to get up on its feet. While standing, this black dog is about her height. Dogs are massive! And soft. It licks her cheek once, before slowly limping off into the forest. Taking that as a yes, Lux heads back. She’s hungry, and now lunch less!


	4. Garen gets mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux asks embarrassing questions, and gets answers she didn't want.

“Garen, how do you tell a boy animal from a girl animal?” Lux demands of her brother, one of her hands tugging at his scabbard to get his attention. Garen starts coughing and turns bright red.

“Why would you want to know that?!” Garen squeeks back, face a very bright shade of red.

“So, when I see an animal I can tell if it is a boy or a girl. Duh!” Lux replies back blond eyebrows rising high. She crosses her arms over her chest and stares at her brother. Quinn actually told her the answer already. However, her friend made Lux an offer; if she asks the same question to her brother Lux can keep her dessert for a whole week! Access to Quinn’s resources and dessert is a great deal for making her brother turn this shade of red. She’ll need to remember this kind of question in the future. 

“Lux, you’re too young to….” Garen tries dodging her question, obviously uncomfortable. Sweat pools on his forehead. His hands tighten on the hilt of his sword.

“Uh-huh. I bet if I asked the stable boys, who are my age, they’ll know. And tell me! Some help you are brother. Unable to answer a…” Before Lux can finish silence fills the room. Everyone stares at her.

“That’s enough attitude Luxanna Crownguard!” Garen snarls at her, one his hands taking hold of her her chin, forcing her to look at the Demacian Symbol on a nearby piece of saddle. “You are too young to know about the true dangers of filthy vermin! Animals are dangerous Lux, even those we tame for our needs. One day hextech will replace all animals. See that?” Garen taps the design of the Demacian Wing with a free finger. Still forced to look at the design, Lux nods her head a little. 

“That is our reason for existing. Demacia is the only country strong enough to stand against the viles of Noxus. We are that strong because we are pure in blood, heart, and mind! Noxus twists all things they touch into evil abominations. They use animals for their foul ways. When you are old enough, you will be taught why. Until then just know that animals are not to be trusted. Your bizarre obsession with living, fur covered creatures is unhealthy. You are a Crownguard! Act like one. Be strong! Drop your silly affection for such unimportant things. Mother only allowed you to come out here so you could finally grow up. You are hereby forbidden to touch any of the horses kept in our stables. You will be grounded to your room if anyone sees you touching any animal - cat, dog, donkey! Anything living creature that isn’t human is forbidden to you until you’re old enough to understand the dangers.” Garen’s voice is cold, filled with an emotion that is hard. 

“Yes. Garen.” Lux whispers back to her brother, unable to look at him. His hand releases her chin. 

What is his problem? Lux doesn’t understand why adults hate animals! Or what makes Noxus so evil! Woofy isn’t evil. Neither is mean tempered Justice, or any of the other animals Lux has seen. They must be wrong! If Noxus makes animals bad, then why do other countries use them? Only Demacia hates creatures! It doesn’t make sense. Garen must be wrong! All the dumb adults who tell her otherwise are wrong! Lux walks away from her brother, back rigid. She doesn’t look back. Due to her brothers stupid command, she can’t get to see any creature. NOt without being stuck in her room. That is torture. She’ll just need to find creatures on her own, far from any dumb adults. Maybe she’ll see Woofy today in the woods? Lunch packed already in her satchel, Lux heads down the same small trail. 

As she nears the clearing, Lux starts looking for signs of Woofy. Is Woofy a boy dog, or a girl dog she wonders? At least Quinn answers her questions! Well, after she gives Quinn her dessert. Lux likes Quinn, she’s a lot of fun! Unlike the boring adults back in the capital. Calem explained to her that things are different outside of the capital. People are more understanding and accepting, supposedly! That pleases Lux a lot. All the locals are much nicer to her. Not that fake polite she gets back home. She’s learned to recognize those faux smiles. Out here, when people smile at her, they mean it. And the few that haven’t smiled at her just didn’t like her. Much simpler to understand people. RUstling sounds come to the brushes to her left. Lux freezes in her tracks, uncertain. A familiar fluffy back head sticks out from a bush, green eyes looking in her direction.

“Woofy! You came back!” Lux cries out, glad to see her friend. One of her hands reach out and starts petting the soft ears. Woofy looks up and down the path. After a few deep breathes, the dog steps out of the bushes. Quickly Lux peeks under Woofy’s belly. Yup! Woofy is a boy dog, according to Quinn’s description.

“You’re a boy doggy.” Lux confirms out loud. Woofy yelps, and sits down hiding his proof of manhood. A small giggle escapes her lips at his scandalized actions. He just stares at her, ears going back as her laughter grows louder.

“I’m sorry Woofy.” Lux apologizes when she notices that Woofy doesn’t like being laughed at. Once she stops laughing, he licks her cheek once in thanks.

“Garen’s wrong. Animals are not evil.” Lux mutters darkly, remembering her fight with her brother. Woofy tenses under her fingers.

“Don’t worry Woofy. Garen tried telling me animals are evil. Something about Noxus? He wouldn’t explain! Dumb brother. Stupid adults. They’re wrong! You’re an animal and you’ve not evil.” Lux then starts to parrot her brothers speech, word for word. Tears start forming when she gets to the part about being grounded for just looking at an animal. She doesn’t understand! Woofy leans forward, licking away her tears. Throwing her arms around his fuzzy neck, she hugs him tight.

“I just want to see animals. They’ve got to be wrong about them! If only I had proof.” Lux looks down at her shoes, despair filling her. Woofy walks around behind her, then nudges her with his nose. “You got something to show me?” Lux asks, letting him direct her towards a different section of the forest. Once she starts walking at a steady pace Woofy moves up to her right side. They walk side by side for several yards before halting before a thick tangle of bushes. Woofy presses against some of the lower twigs with a single paw. Startled by the dog’s paw, a fuzzy something bolts out from under it. Lux stares in amazement as the smallest, cutest, fuzziest thing runs past her making high pitched noises.

“Oh!” Lux exclaims, watching it run to the nearest tree. It has a long bushy tail, and it quickly climbs a tree. Once it pauses higher up, it stops and glares. Carefully looking at it, she thinks she recognizes it as a squirrel. Warm fills her. Woofy showed her first wild animal. A really cute one too! 

“Thank you.” Lux says, giving her new friend another big hug. His tail starts wagging a bit, once she starts to pet his head. “Do you know where any other creatures are? Can you show me?” Lux asks, curiosity growing rapidly. Woofy shakes his head no. Yet, he nudges her back in the direction they came from. Again, they walk side by side. As soon as they reach the path, Woofy turns to go back into the forest.

“Wait! Why don’t we eat lunch before you go? I brought two sandwiches this time!” Lux yelps, desperate to keep Woofy from leaving so soon. As he pauses, Lux yanks out her spare sandwich. He sighs deeply, then sits down next to her. After she hands him his sandwich, plus an apple slice, Lux eats her share of lunch. The two of them eat their meal in comfortable silence. “Can I see you tomorrow? Same place? I’ll bring sandwiches again.” Lux pleads at Woofy, making her eyes as large as possible. Woofy sighs again, but nods his head. Woofy doesn’t get up to go right away. Together, they enjoy sitting by side by side in silence. Once the shadows start getting long, they part ways.


	5. Farewell is not for forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a series of short journal entries, written by Lux. Be prepared for FEELS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry for any emotional damage caused by this chapter. I wrote in the feels on purpose.

Day of Sixth Stone, Month of Damp, Year 233 CC

“Dear journal,  
Today was awesome! I went to see Woofy again. We always meet near the clearing once I’m done training with Garen. Today I packed two sandwiches, an orange, and a slice of Caleb’s famous cherry pie. Woofy really loves cherry pie! Like a lot. It is amazing how much that silly doggy can eat. For today’s adventure he introduced me to some fairies!! Mother says that fairies are a myth. She’s wrong! I promised not to tell anyone about them. The school books leave out so many details about the world outside of Demacia! I haven’t corrected the dumb adults yet. Mother would ground me for life!! I’d miss Woofy too much. So our adventures stay a secret. Some of the fairies taught me how to make flower crowns! I made one out of daisies and dandelions for Woofy. He looks super adorable wearing it!   
When the fairies started laughing at Woofy, he got so upset! He curled up into a ball and refused to look at anyone. Doesn’t the silly doggy realize how cute he is?? I made the fairies stop laughing at him. But that was a mistake!! I got so mad at them laughing at poor Woofy, I used magic. Not the proper kind of magic! I used a loose spell!! That is so bad! If anyone at the Lodge finds out I’ll be in huge trouble! Well, maybe not Quinn or Caleb? They’re not stubborn like most Demacians. They understand! They do! Woofy promptly herded me back home once I let the spell loose. I cried the entire way back. I didn’t want to get in trouble!! Woofy licked away all my tears before heading back into the forest. What am I going to do??”

Day of Fourteenth Stone, Month of Damp, Year 233 CC

“Dear journal,  
Woofy is the best! Since I used magic wrong, it made me very ill. I couldn’t tell Garen the truth! He’d ground me forever!! So I lied and said I ate some mushrooms I found because I was hungry. Oh man, was Garen mad!! He grounded me. But only for a week instead of forever! After the third day being stuck on the Lodge grounds, Woofy visited me! He snuck in somehow. Which is amazing because he’s super huge. He brought me some flowers. They were tied with some pretty blue ribbon! He couldn’t stay for long. But, he let me pet him for the entire time! He’s so soft! I’m glad he visited me. I missed Woofy a lot. He’s my best friend! I can tell him anything. He listens so well when I describe my training. He even listens to my talk about the boring things Garen does. Which is amazing! Who could be interested in the dumb outings my brother and his friends do??”

 

Day of Third Grass, Month of Clay, Year 233 CC

“Dear journal,  
“Today is a sad day. I have to go back to Demacia tomorrow! I’m going to miss Woofy so very much. Thankfully, Garen said I was doing great in training. He promised that I can continue it next summer! I told Woofy that I had to leave. He was very sad! But I promised him I’d come back next summer. I’d meet him at the same spot! I told him, that since I’m a Crownguard, my word is good. Because the family reputation means everything! And if I lied about something so important, it would be unforgivable! He looked so sad when I said those things. Woofy doesn’t cry, but his eyes fill up with sorrow, and his tail doesn’t wag at all. I kissed him on the forehead before leaving. I will see Woofy next summer!”

Day of Second Stone, Month of Damp, Year 234 CC

“Dear journal,  
I got to see Woofy again! He was in the meeting spot. I was so happy to see him. He was glad to see me too! I could tell. He licked my face all over, and his tail was wagging really, really fast! I hugged him so tight. I missed Woofy so much, journal! I didn’t have anyone to talk to about important stuff all year. All I could focus on was schooling. Which was boring! Unlike the neat stuff I learn from Garen at the Lodge. Or the awesome stuff Woofy shows me in the forest!  
I told him all about the boring stuff happening at home. Like how Mother spent a whole week with the council over preparations. I guess our King wants to blockade some trade routes? The few things I overheard didn’t really make sense. Why would preventing trade goods from Zaun matter? I guess it is something super sneaky! Because no one knows about the blockade. At least out loud where people are listening. Since my favorite reading spot is hidden out of sight, I hear all kinds of things. Boring adult stuff that they like telling children! Woofy really liked hearing about them though? I think they’re just boring things adults plan. But, nope! Woofy really liked hearing about them. He got really excited when I described my favorite reading spot, and how I hear stuff like that. I told him everything I remember hearing. I have never seen his tail wag so fast before! It made me warm inside. That the silly things I heard make him so happy! I promised him I’d tell him everything I remember over the winter. He gave me a very big doggy kiss on the cheek!”

Day of Fifth Stone, Month of Damp, Year 234 CC

“Dear journal,  
Woofy brought me a present today. He seemed very happy. Woofy acted like he won a prize or something! I’m glad he’s happy. The present he brought me? A pretty stone bracelet! I’ve never been given something like it before. It is made with silver wire and blue stones. When I asked Quinn and Caleb about it, they said it looks like Freljord silver, and Ionian sapphires. But they weren’t certain? Whatever it's made of, its special! Because it's a gift from Woofy. I still have the blue ribbon that was on those flowers! I wear the ribbon in my hair, whenever my mother can’t see me. She doesn’t approve of such “common” materials. I told Woofy this once. He made growly noises. I agreed with him! My mother is really strict about the stupidest things. I wear the bracelet everyday. When someone asks where I got it, I say I got it from an abandoned Raven’s nest. That was something Quinn told me! Raven’s steal and hoard shiny stuff. Quinn really likes birds a lot. Caleb teases her about it sometimes.”

 

Day of Third Lake, Month of Clay, Year 237 CC

“Dear journal,  
What would I do without Woofy? Today something tragic happened! One of my older brothers, Jayson was killed! He was out on patrol on the border near Ionia. I told Woofy about it a few weeks ago. I said told him that it was a secret mission. That they were spying on Noxian’s invading Ionia. It was a mission that couldn’t fail, because it was so important! But it did fail. Somehow they were discovered. Almost everyone was killed. They never got Jayson’s body for the funeral! I never got to say goodbye!   
Woofy comforted me. Garen let me have privacy after he told me. I ran out to the forest! Woofy found me. I told him what happened. He let me cry all over his fur. I told him, maybe Noxians are evil. Maybe my parents are right after all about Noxians being evil awful monsters! It was supposed to be a super spy mission. They weren’t even fully armed so they could sneak around! And they were killed. Woofy looked very sad when I told him about Jayson’s death. I’m glad he’s my friend. I don’t know if I could being so sad alone. I slept next to him all night. He kept me warm. I gave him a hug and kiss the next morning, before heading back to the Lodge. I told him how glad I was to have him as my best friend. That he was the best thing that ever happened to me! As I walking home, I thought I heard a Noxian wolf howling! I know it isn’t a dog, because dogs don’t howl like that. That sound was like a human being having its heart torn out. If it was a Noxian wolf howling in pain, I’m glad! They should suffer for what happened.”

 

Day of Seventh Wood, Month of Oak, Year 239 CC

“Dear journal,  
I don’t think Woofy likes Ezreal much! Ezreal is the cutest guy. I have the hugest crush on him! He’s been courting me since I came to the Lodge this summer. He’s from Piltover! He’s super smart. I tell Woofy all about Ezreal. Normally he listens to everything I have to say with keen interest. Whenever I talk about Ezreal it makes Woofy grumpy! He puffs out his neck fur and sulks. Silly Woofy! He just needs to get know Ezreal better.”

Day of Sixth Grass, Month of Oak, Year 239 CC

“Dear journal,  
Ezreal is an asshole! He cheated on me. I caught him kissing a different girl behind a haystack during a festival dance! He said he was getting me something to drink. When it took him so long, I went looking. I slapped him as hard as I could. Then the other girl did too when she found out I was his date! Men are stupid! I yelled at him, catching everyone’s attention. It was so embarrassing! I was wearing a pretty white lace dress. I had it specially shipped from home, just for this dance.   
Quinn and I spent hours putting on makeup for it. Quinn had a date too. With some wandering blade seller named Talon! Talon reminds me of Woofy in some weird way? I can’t say exactly how they’re similar, but something about them is! I’ll think about it later. After I got into that yelling fight with Ezreal I stomped off. I wandered into the forest. I might have gotten lost, but Woofy found me! He’s my hero. When Woofy looked at me, in that dress, he went stiff. Like I surprised him! I ran to him, and hugged his fluffy body. He always lets him hug him as long as I want. But this time, he jumped back! Like my touch burned or something?   
I didn’t understand. I started crying. It was just too much! Woofy walked up to me, and licked at my face like he does. I hugged him again, and he let me this time. I cried and cried, telling him about Ezreal’s betrayal. That he was lying to me all this time! All I was to him, was a toy! Something pretty to look at, not a real person. I told Woofy how much I loved having him as a friend. That I had one friend I could always trust. I also told Woofy, that I had go back to Demacia sooner than expected.   
I told him that my parents decided it was time for me to “learn the Truth”. This is a big reveal that happens to all Demacians when they turn sixteen. I told him that I’d finally be told the entire reason why Demacia hates Noxus. Why they’re evil, other than just killing innocent people. That their foul magics would finally be explained now that I’m old enough to understand. I’d be placed in military training, and prepared for battle against our ancient rivals. I promised Woofy that I’d always love him, even though he’s an animal. No matter what they tell me, I’ll know that you’re my best friend because we’ve been friends for years. I told him that I would come back next Summer, like I always do. I promised him, on my honor as a Crownguard, that we’d always be friends. That nothing my parents could tell me would change our friendship. I gave him a kiss on the forehead. I love Woofy very much! Nothing can change that. He’s my best friend. Woofy looked me in the eyes, long and hard. He had the saddest look on his face! Like he’d lost something very important. I told him not to be sad! That this isn’t goodbye forever, just until next summer!”


	6. Shifting Sands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux is an adult now, traveling with Quinn. Doubling as spy and translater of ancient tongues, Lux is called away on a mission. Her mission calls her deep into Shurmia where an old friend is heading.

“This is a bad idea.” Quinn mumbles darkly, hands tight on her crossbow.

“But not our bad idea. Shurima did the proper work, we’ve got no choice.” Lux agrees with Quinn, blue eyes focused on the shifting sands ahead of them. Far in the distance is their destination, a small town tucked away in the sands. 

High above their heads Valor is circling, looking out for trouble. Quinn, Valor, and Lux is Demacia’s best intel gathering team. Over a decade ago Lux was taught the truth about Noxus. It was then that her innocence was shattered. After listening to her parents passionately explain the evils of shape shifting magic Lux realized many truths about her childhood. One of them being her best friend, Woofy, is a Noxian. All those things she told him? Used against Demacia. Woofy betraying her trust is the reason Jayson died in that ambush. However, Lux also realized just how twisted her own people are.

After the shock wore off that Woofy used her, and it took over a month! Lux gathered herself together. Very carefully she read over every single journal entry to see how he reacted. Several things came clear. Then, she researched her own people’s views. What she saw disgusts her. Noxus is not evil, just different. Demacia is draconian in their laws. Mercy is a joke! Her own people commit horrible acts in the name of justice. They are no better than the evil Noxus they’ve wasted centuries fighting! 

Woofy used her naivety to help his people. It resulted in the death of her own brother! It hurt to be used like that. However, the journal shows that Woofy did actually care for her in his own way. Lux couldn’t find it in herself to hate him for it. That is how the world works; you are used. Woofy was at least kind to her in the process! When it came time to join the military, Lux chose intel gathering. Spy work resulted in not needing to learn how to kill. All those years with Woofy softened her. Lux can’t find the will to kill off someone, except for self defense. Her fingers still itch to this day, to pet the coat of soft animals.

Thankfully, spy work allows her to do so. Since Demaica has no qualms spying on every country, Lux gets to travel a lot as a result. She mastered several languages, then volunteered to spy on other city-states. That are far from Noxus. She is considered a type of traveling translator. She is ‘lent out’ to other regions for the sake of translating old tomes. It took a lot of work, and some illegal magic, but she has a photographic memory. 

Everything she reads, and translates, she remembers forever. All that ancient knowledge she translates for free? She keeps forever. Of course she promises to never copy down anything, and take it away with her. After all, some documents city-states want kept in house. That doesn’t stop her from reconstructing entire volumes of old books after the fact, by hand! Even still, she’s selective about what she returns home. Not all the information she finds in old records should be shared. Hell, more than once she hasn’t accurately translated tomes for her clients! There are some things too dangerous for the world to get back. It makes her bitter at times, the things she’s learned. Dangers she wishes she could forget, but can’t. Not even Quinn knows the whole truth of some things she’s gleaned from the past. 

“Stop.” Quinn’s voice breaks into her internal monologue, dragging her back to the present moment.

“Oh. Heh. I got lost in thought again. Thanks for telling me.” Lux thanks Quinn, blush coming to her face. An unfortunate byproduct of acquiring a photographic memory, is that she gets lost in thought often. Quinn helps keep her grounded in reality. Though, sometimes Lux wonders what it would be like to have the freedom to just daydream. Until she’s retired, that isn’t an option. As long as she has use to Demacia, she’s stuck doing it. Her entire future is determined for her. Bitterness rests on her tongue at the reminder. 

Quinn suddenly stiffens, hands tightening on her weapon. Valor must be talking to her, mind to mind again! Their bond is amazing. Considering that Valor also hosts the soul of her twin, Caleb, it isn’t that surprising to Lux. Sometimes those evil taboo magics from Noxus are very useful! Such as saving the life of her friend’s brother, by transferring his soul, memories, and life into a the body of a bird. Though, it isn’t just Noxian magic involved. Lux also used some spells she found in the Freljord. It was a massive spell to save Caleb. That is why Quinn is her partner. No one else knows the truth. It would mean the death of the three of them! Yet, all those years ago while Caleb lay dying in Quinn’s arms...Lux didn’t give a damn about what Demacia demands is right or wrong! She had the means to save him, so she did without regret. 

“We’ve got trouble. Noxus sent an envoy as well. The Blood Brothers are leading it.” Quinn tells her, voice distant and soft.

“Fuck!” Lux snarls. For some odd reason the Hand of Noxus loves to annoy her. 

The council in Ionian demanded that Lux be deemed an “international citizen” for the sake of maintaining neutrality and peace while she translates old languages. After all, her skills with dead tongues is vital to everyone. She’s already discovered two ancient cures to deadly diseases. How many lives has she saved with that knowledge? It means that she can travel, in safety, through all lands. Since she travels often, she’s run into those two before. Obnoxious assholes, both of them! 

Noxus made a very formal, public announcement during a summit at Mount Targon, that they respect Luxanna Crownguard as international citizen, and thus grant her official Noxian citizenship! Not everyone views Noxus as evil. Most countries just view them as a needed nuisance. They’ve done a lot good in other city-states! Not that anyone could find record of it in Demacia. Pressure from other city-states forced Demacia into a truce with Noxus. If only there had been a working truce while she was younger! Then maybe, she could have returned to the family Lodge that following summer. But things didn’t work out that way, and she is stuck with the path is on. 

Which is currently leading her to Shurima. Relics of an old civilization have surfaced, uncovered by the sands. Documents have surfaced, and Shurima requested her aide in translating them. Long, long ago the place was a hub for traders. Now it is a place filled with monsters. Human and non! However, monsters are not her concern. Doing her job without killing that cocky bastard Darius is! He goes out of his way to make her mad. What is his deal with her?! Aren’t there other people he can annoy? 

“Stop.” Quinn’s voice breaks through her thoughts again. 

“Right. Thanks. Let’s do this! Maybe if we pick up the pace, we can beat them there. Book better rooms.” Lux says, nudging the sides of her horse so it’ll pick up the speed.


	7. Lux practices her diplomacy skills.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux and Quinn arrive in Shurima. The blood brothers are also there. Can things get any worse?

Despite picking up the pace the Noxians beat her to the inn. The only inn that small town had. Which to her horror, was completely booked. Not a single free room. It turns out that whenever Shurima has an ancient city emerge from the sands treasure hunters flock in. To make things unbearable, that smug bastard Darius and his rotten brother booked the last rooms. Yes, rooms. As in the only luxury suite the inn had. Both blood brothers greeted her with wide, smug grins. Hands curling into tight fists, Lux refrains from punching either blood brother. Quinn holds one of her arms back, helpful as always.

“Since it is a suite, and you are Noxian, we’ll gladly share the suite with you. And Quinn of course! No need to leave your faithful retainer behind.” Darius informs her with a silky tone. Amusement dances in his emerald eyes, and a toothy grin starts to emerge. Draven, that jerk has his hand over his mouth holding back laughter!

“We accept. Since you’re being so kind, surely you’ll help us carry up our bags?” Quinn replies meeting his silky tone with an equally oily smooth one.

“What...wait...Quinn!” Lux hisses at her friend. Quinn leans close, whispering in her right ear.

“We can’t do our mission without proper lodging. Failure isn't an option. You can manage those two for the sake of Demacia. Otherwise we’ll head back empty handed. In disgrace! You want to give that mission report to Garen? I won’t. Your choice.” Quinn’s voice is low and unyielding. Each sentence brings to mind unpleasant situations home. 

“Thank you for your generosity, General Darius. I apologize for my curt words. I was caught off guard. We gladly accept your offer.” Lux replies back, all smiles. The words roll off her tongue easily. Lies of course; ambassador training taught her that much.

Per Quinn’s earlier request, Darius and Draven help carry their bag. Lux made sure that Darius had to carry the largest, heaviest bags. Without effort he hauled them up the stairs one handed. Lux rarely gets to see the man up close. Both blood brothers are well built and fairly handsome. They move about with a surreal grace, like fluids almost. 

It makes sense, all Noxians are natural shape shifters. The fluid movement granted in beast form also slips over into human form. Lux wonders for one second if their animal forms are wolves. Could either one be her long lost Woofy? No! Roughly Lux shoves that thought down deep. Any ties she had with Woofy are in the past. Surely any bonds they had were cut when she broke her word and didn't return the following summer. The mistakes of her youth have no place in her future!

Quinn taps her on the back, breaking her free from those thoughts. With a small turn of her head, Lux smiles back at her friend. Not even Quinn knows about Woofy. Once she found out the truth, and reread her journal, Lux burned it. All evidence of her transgressions is ash long since scattered to the winds. Demacia has no room for empathy or mercy. Her actions, although committed while young and naive, are still considered High Treason in the Demacian law books. Again, Quinn taps her on the back.

“Sorry.” Lux whispers back as they reach their shared rooms. Blue eyes focus on the suite at the top level. It contains two bedrooms, an open area for relaxing, a bathing chamber, and space to deposit luggage. Lush rugs cover a wooden floor. Complex woven materials decorate every inch of the plaster walls. Cool summer breezes flow through the lone window. The window is in the shape of a spade. Odd design for a window, Lux wanders over to study it more closely. It seems newer than the rest of the building. White plaster used is different shade of white to the walls. Movable wooden shades are nearby instead of traditional cloth curtains. 

Darius had followed her. He leans over slightly, his breath brushing against her neck. Body stiffening, Lux ignores how close the damned man is. Scents of cedar, soap, leather come to her nose. Why can’t he smell bad? Desperate to get away from him, Lux scoots to the side. One of her hands pushes the wooden shades over the open window.

“We don’t have windows like this in Demacia. I was curious.” Lux explains, as Darius’ green eyes follow her movements. Thankfully he doesn't follow her. Draven can be heard in one of the nearby bedrooms claiming the mattress for himself. “I have a busy day tomorrow, I need sleep. Good night, General Darius.” Lux bids him goodnight. It bothers her at how much his presence unnerves her. More than just being the living embodiment of obnoxious, he makes her feel displaced. A tiny voice pipes up in the back of her mind, ‘embodiment of sexy!’ Before now, every time she’s been forced to interact with him, she’s had an escape. Not this time. 

“Just Darius will suffice. No need for formal titles. Sweet dreams Lux.” Darius bides her goodnight, his eyes dark and stormy with something. A gulp slides down her throat at his tone. He sounds so melancholy! Damn the man isn’t acting like he should, unwanted and annoying! 

Quinn helps her undress for bed. Both of them are silent. They can’t really chat about the mission without being overheard. They both share the bed, they've done it before. Lux stretches out on the soft bed. Her feet briefly bump against Quinn’s leg. Quinn kicks her gently in response. The mattress and pillows are both stuffed with downy feathers. Simply blissful to lay upon. Dreams do come to Lux, taking her back to the carefree summers she spent with Woofy. Gradually the dreams shift into unpleasant territory. Lux dreams of Woofy being alone, waiting at the clearing for her. Before dawn can wake her, Lux leaves the bed. Quinn is still sleeping soundly. Valor is also still resting, perched on a mobile bed they always carry. Before anyone can see, Lux scrubs tears from her face. She has a big week ahead of her. Demacia really wants its hands on any knowledge drudged up from Shurima.


	8. Delicate before Coffee, Handle with Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blood Brothers bicker and Lux has a premonition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to updating this!

Lux wakes up during the predawn hours. Quinn shifts some beside her still sleeping soundly. A tiny snore escapes her. Valor is also snoring softly. Her feet pad lightly across the wood floor to the washbasin in their bedroom. Hands splash in the chilly water and scoop up a handful. Lux uses the cold liquid to scrub away her tears. Face red and clean, she dries her face with one of the small towels provided by the inn. Behind her, Quinn starts to stir. Valor too, he makes soft sounds as his feathers fluff out.

 

“You’re up early,” Quinn remarks as she yanks away the covers. Valor flies off his perch and lands on his handler’s shoulder. His beak starts to preen through the messy bed hair Quinn rocks every morning, bringing the untamed locks a more docile state.

 

“Couldn’t sleep,” Lux replies as she digs through her suitcase for something to wear. Her favorite outfit won’t do, the armor will turn into a sauna under the unforgiving Shurima sunlight.

 

“Want to talk about it,” Quinn inquires with a long look. Valor continues to preen through Quinn’s hair. “You normally sleep like a log.”

Lux shakes her head. Her hands pull out her spellthief outfit. She hasn’t worn it in ages, but she never travels without it. The lightweight material is enchanted against all sorts of things, including dust. Her fingers trace over the invisible spell runes and add on a couple new ones. Now it’ll repeal sand and reflect sunlight! She smiles at the trustworthy, familiar clothes and refuses to look at Quinn. There is a question in those eyes she doesn’t want to answer.

 

“I’ll be fine Quinn,” Lux replies when she finally hardens her heart and slips her best ‘We can do this!’ mask on and looks up at her friend. She gives her fellow Demacian a grin, not entirely as fake as the rest of her facial expression. It shouldn’t be this easy to hide behind her mask with Quinn, but it is at times frightfully easy to hide her true feelings. “We’ll be fine.”

“I’m sure this mission will go as planned! Even with those ugly Noxian dunderheads here,” Quinn replies and raises her voice for the last sentence. She gives Lux a thumbs up as Draven hollers at them with something that sounds like curses. Valor squawks at the Noxian then give both Demacians a hard look. He flies off Quinns’ shoulder and rests on his perch.

 

Goosebumps run down Lux’s spine and she feels a sudden chill set in her bones. It feels like a warning premonition. One of the many useful spells she has stolen in her travels. Lux thinks about what the warning could be about. That is the problem with the premonition spell, she knows something will wrong, but never what until too late.

 

“Yeah,” Lux says as she pulls on her well-worn outfit. Like an old friend’s embrace, the soft material feels welcoming and loving. The chills vanish from her flesh and she glances at the door. “Let’s go get something to eat.” She mouths ‘then head out.’

“I like that plan,” Quinn replies with a smile. She’s finished pulling on her outfit. The last addition is always her crossbow and quiver. Valor looks at the door then at Quinn. His talons dig into the perch hard enough to gauge the wood. His feathers fluff then settle with a hard shake. He looks at Lux with an emotion that looks like fear and worry. Valor flies off the stand and lands on Quinn’s shoulder.

Lux steps past Quinn and opens the door. Right outside of the door is Darius and Draven. Both are dressed and ready to go. They both give greeting nods. Draven yawns and his green eyes blink, sleep still heavy in them. Darius looks at her with a large, welcoming smile. His green eyes light up at the sight of her and he bows lightly. His elbow slams into Draven’s side.

 

“Ow! Hey! Watch it,” Draven mutters darkly as he bows as well. He yawns again, louder. “I’m delicate before I’ve had my coffee. Handle with care would you?”

 

“You’re as delicate as my battle ax little brother,” Darius replies with a loud snort. He looks away from Lux and glares at his brother. Draven sticks out his tongue and raises both his eyebrows at Darius.

 

“Some of the sharpest blades in existence are thin and delicate. Like I said, handle with care,” Draven retorts and elbows his brother back.

 

“Dork,” Darius snaps back with a grin. He ruffles Draven’s hair with one hand.

 

“Jerk,” Draven replies as his hands reach up and start smoothing out the damage.

 

“Fool,” Darius says back with a playful shove in the direction of the exit. “Let’s go get something to eat. You can’t get any coffee if you spend all morning insulting me.”

 

“I’m not conceding this battle bro! I’m making a tactical retreat for coffee,” Draven retorts with a grin. He starts to trot towards the door and motions with one hand at Lux and Quinn.

 

“You two coming? I don’t save coffee for those who won’t keep up,” Draven informs them with a heavy shrug of his shoulders. Then he gives them finger guns and a wink. “But I do save coffee for my companions.”

 

“Ugh,” Quinn exclaims her mouth open. Valor’s beak is also open a bit. They both stare at the backs of the Blood Brothers. She whispers to Lux. “What just happened?”

 

“I think we just watched two brothers bicker before we got invited to be their companions,” Lux replies as she races to catch up. She hollers over her shoulder at Quinn who is standing by their bedroom door. “I won’t miss my cup of coffee because I’m slower than Draven!”

  
  


That feeling of dread in her gut fades a bit at the sight of the Blood Brothers. She walks close behind them. Quinn is right behind her, the sound of their bedroom door closing. Whatever her premonition is about isn’t them. Relief hits her almost as hard as the premonition. Or maybe it’s the force of that smile from Darius? Her knees feel weak and wobbly. The longer she is no longer the focus of his smile the stronger her knees get. This mission is going to be harder then expected if she’s brought to her knees by a smile from Darius! Not to mention that premonition. What do the Shurima sands hide that cause her to fear for her life in a way she never has before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me at my Tumblr, [Spero Deo Volente](https://sperodeovolente.tumblr.com)!


End file.
